


Una Notte Di Ombre e Luci

by get_lost_on_the_horizon



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_lost_on_the_horizon/pseuds/get_lost_on_the_horizon
Summary: Quando Aloy, nel bel mezzo del cammino per compiere la sua missione subirà un brutto shock, dovrà rialzarsi scoprendosi donna e non soltanto una guerriera, sarà poi costretta a scontrarsi con la dura realtà della sua vita e dell’amore per due uomini speciali…
Relationships: Aloy/Avad (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Kudos: 2





	1. Il Duello

**Author's Note:**

> La narrazione si svolge prima dell'attacco di Helis a Meridiana (perché non ero ancora arrivata a quel punto nel gioco) e ho evitato di scrivere tutta la storia precedente a quel momento per non risultare ripetitiva. Il primo capitolo nasce da un sogno che ho fatto (Nil così sociopatico da cercare di farsi ammazzare in un duello mi aveva un po’ scioccato) e sarebbe dovuta finire lì, come una storia one shot (da lì il titolo) invece poi ho continuato a scrivere…  
> Non me ne vogliano a male fan di Nil... Ci sarà, se riuscirò a postare anche il resto della storia (figlia di tre mesi permettendo) un epilogo per lui... per ora non posso dire di più.
> 
> Grazie a chi avrà la pazienza di leggere questa mia fantasia nonostante non sia tradotta in inglese...  
> Ho inserito (dal primo capitolo...) dei nuovi personaggi di mia invenzione, non so se li ho caratterizzati bene... comunque siate indulgenti con me, sono una scrittrice da strapazzo e scrivo per svago, mi faceva piacere condividere la mia versione alternativa della storia di Horizon (ancora da finire e un po’ macchinosa) con chi l'avesse voluta leggere.
> 
> P.S. La vita è breve... E se avete voglia lasciate pure un commento così posso migliorarmi ;-)

Aloy raggiunse la mesa nella foresta del Gioiello vicino a Meridiana, il fuoco scoppiettava e una piccola tenda gli era stata montata accanto.

Nil era in piedi di spalle di fronte al dirupo e rimirava il paesaggio al tramonto "Sei arrivata... Finalmente..." Disse lui trasognato senza girarsi, lei fece due passi accanto al fuoco sfregandosi le mani per scaldarle, di giorno c'era molto caldo ma la temperatura di notte scendeva velocemente "Allora, perché mi hai voluta vedere qui? Ho ancora molto da fare" Esclamò lei sfregando il piede a terra, Nil la rendeva nervosa, lui continuò a restare di spalle "Non voglio sprecare il tuo tempo, ma ho un grosso problema da risolvere..." Disse girandosi con una smorfia divertita sul viso.

"E sarebbe?" Chiese lei incrociando le braccia "Non ci sono più campi di banditi nei paraggi e nemmeno nelle terre dei Nora..." "E... Con questo? Credevo fosse quello che volevi, mi hai chiesto tu di aiutarti a disfarti di loro" Esclamò di nuovo lei, con espressione interrogativa, Nil estrasse la lunga spada ricurva dalla cintola e le si avvicinò, Aloy sempre incredula rimase immobile ad osservarlo "...Non c'è più nessuno da sfidare e mi manca uno scopo... Tu sei tremendamente potente e io ti ammiro... Sei l'unica..."

Mormorò squadrandola girandole attorno "Che vuoi dire? Mi stai minacciando Nil?" Disse secca lei, girando la testa per tenerlo d'occhio, lui socchiuse gli occhi e il ghigno sul suo viso diventò una smorfia tremendamente orribile "Combatti con me Aloy... Uccidimi!" Aloy si girò di scatto indietreggiando "Cosa?! No! Siamo stati compagni non farei mai una cosa del genere! Sei impazzito?" Gridò lei.

I suoi capelli rossi all'improvviso vibrarono nel vento che montava da nord mentre Nil avanzava verso di lei "Che vuoi fare?" Chiese lei riluttante "Se ti rifiuti di mettere fine alle mie sofferenze mi fai sanguinare, proprio qui" Disse segnandosi il petto nudo sotto alla casacca aperta.

Aloy scosse la testa adirata "Ora me ne andrò da qui, non ho nessuna intenzione di attaccarti né tantomeno di ucciderti, spero che non vorrai attaccarmi alle spalle, sarebbe disonorevole da parte tua" Esclamò la ragazza con enfasi girando i tacchi, Nil la osservò febbricitante nella sua mente qualcosa stava ribollendo.

Quando Aloy prese a camminare tentando di allontanarsi dall'accampamento lui scattò verso di lei, la ragazza non se lo aspettava Nil le si parò di fronte brandendo la spada colpendola con un poderoso destro al petto che la fece vacillare "Non te ne andrai così, combatti o muori!" Urlò l'uomo leccandosi le labbra "Tu sei pazzo!" Aloy ancora intontita dal colpo tentò di correre in un'altra direzione, sapeva che lui era un nemico potente e veloce, l'aveva visto combattere, anche lei era una guerriera dalle doti spiccate ma non riusciva a credere di doversi difendere dopo tutte quelle battaglie combattute insieme.

Afferrò la lancia ma Nil la disarmò gettandola a terra, rotolarono per metri nell'erba mentre l'uomo la graffiava, mordeva e colpiva in ogni modo, quando si fermarono sulla terra, Aloy assestò diversi colpi, ma sembrava che la sua furia non cedesse; nemmeno quando lei gli gettò della sabbia negli occhi.

Nonostante gli occhi pieni di sabbia Nil era spietato e privo di senno, le sue grida le ferivano le orecchie ma non si arrendeva, cercava in tutti i modi di reagire per difendersi ma lui la sovrastava col suo peso, all'improvviso riuscì a scaraventarlo lontano e a quel punto un pensiero le si accese nella mente, era troppo debole per ucciderlo avrebbe finito per morire lei stessa e allora cercando di calmarsi si arrese smettendo di dimenarsi e difendersi quando lui la raggiunse chinandosi su di lei strattonandola per la casacca sporca di terra e sangue.

Nil la osservò con gli occhi spalancati e con un'espressione indecifrabile: Aloy si è arresa! Nella sua mente depravata pensò; era la fine del combattimento.

All'improvviso la scrutò tornando quasi in sé, osservò il viso di Aloy che era ad occhi chiusi, col fiatone ma imperturbabile e fiera nonostante il dolore e le braccia doloranti, coperte di sangue e terra raggrumati. La lasciò scivolare a terra gridando, sconvolto frasi sconnesse piene di scuse.

Aloy si accasciò stremata al suolo, restando ancora immobile, fino a che Nil urlante e con le mani nei capelli in preda all'isteria, per il rimorso di ciò che le aveva fatto, scappò tra le fronde del bosco del Gioiello per sparire nel folto della foresta.

Intanto la ragazza aveva quasi perso i sensi, ma con le poche forze rimastele si trascinò verso ad un albero afferrando una lunga fronda per aiutarsi a rimettersi in piedi, localizzò l'arco e la sua lancia e barcollando li recuperò, mettendoseli faticosamente sulle spalle: non poteva perderli erano l'unica cosa che ancora la legava a Rost, l'uomo che l'aveva cresciuta nella terra dei Nora.

Lentamente, trascinandosi a passi pesanti scese dalla mesa aiutandosi con la lancia, per fortuna nei paraggi non c'erano macchine ostili e Aloy poté, con un fischio appena accennato richiamare il suo corsiero perché l'aiutasse a raggiungere qualcuno che potesse aiutarla, pensò di curarsi da sola ma le ferite in tutto il corpo la indebolivano e rischiava di svenire in balia di chissà quali pericoli.

All'improvviso pensò ad Erend, ma anche questa idea le sfuggì dalla mente perché sapeva che probabilmente era ad ubriacarsi da qualche parte, sicuramente era ancora a terra dopo che avevano trovato sua sorella Ersa in fin di vita.

Ma si sbagliava, Erend stava passando le sue serate a bere ma per lei, perché da quando l'aveva vista al villaggio dei Nora ed era stata poi sua compagna di battaglie per un breve periodo si era perdutamente e segretamente innamorato di lei e non era stato più in grado di dimenticare il suo viso.

Anche a lei piaceva ma l'esilio forzato dei Nora l'aveva portata a non lasciarsi andare troppo ai sentimenti.

Come un colpo al cuore, il viso del Re sole Avad irruppe nella sua mente, mentre il destriero meccanico si avvicinava sempre di più a Meridiana ormai assopita, si ricordò che lui le aveva promesso il suo supporto nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno e allora si diresse verso il palazzo del Sole, sua dimora.

Smontò a fatica dal corsiero e barcollando nel cuore della notte, nel bel mezzo della città semi vuota prese il colossale ascensore di Meridiana, il palazzo era pieno di guardie ma non voleva che tutti sapessero del suo arrivo e si intrufolò arrampicandosi per alcuni metri sulle mura delle stanze reali, fino a raggiungere una terrazza interna: gli appartamenti del re sole.

La finestra era aperta cosi vi entrò facilmente, avrebbe solo dovuto aspettare che lui entrasse da quella porta.


	2. Morsi e Lividi

A Meridiana la notte era calata da poco, c'era ancora il calore del sole, era sulle pietre dei palazzi e sui lastricati della città.

I mercanti sistemavano nelle casse le merci, pronti per la notte e per le strade oramai quasi deserte aleggiavano i profumi del grano e dei pasti cucinati per la cena, nel palazzo reale Avad re di Meridiana fissava il tramonto, il suo sole scendeva a picco nel mare.

Solo pochi mesi fa la sua compagna aveva perduto la vita in un complotto per detronizzarlo, ma la cacciatrice Nora, Aloy era intervenuta su richiesta del suo fidato amico Erend e l’aveva ritrovata in fin di vita dopo aver sventato la minaccia e salvato Meridiana.

La notizia della sua morte l’aveva sconvolto, ma non più del viso di quella ragazza dai capelli rossi che era rimasta nel suo cuore, da quel momento in poi nonostante il dolore della perdita del suo amore.

Da allora era tornata diverse volte per interloquire con lui per la minaccia incombente dei suoi nemici e non sapeva il vero motivo del suo viaggio nelle terre proibite, ma doveva essere qualcosa di molto importante. A volte sembrava che anche lei provasse dell’affetto per lui, ma forse s’ingannava era così enigmatica.

Ogni volta l’aveva vista sempre più stanca e sola ma non aveva osato farsi avanti e si malediceva di non aver insistito di più perché restasse a palazzo, per riposarsi un po’.

Mentre era assorto nei suoi pensieri e percorreva la balaustra della scala che portava alle sue stanze udì un rumore provenire proprio dalla camera da letto, estrasse la spada lucente del Re Sole e in silenzio entrò nell’ombra della stanza e scorse una sagoma, chi era entrato aveva spento le lanterne ed era di spalle di fronte alla finestra.

Un raggio di luna si posò sul corpo dell’intruso scoprendo un dettaglio della sua figura, era una donna, Avad era pietrificato si avvicinò a passi silenziosi tenendo alta la spada “...Chi sei? Cosa ci fai nelle mie stanze e come hai fatto ad arrivare fin qui senza essere notata...?” Sussurrò zittendosi quando sentì un sospiro e la donna si mosse verso al raggio di luce lasciandosi illuminare i lunghi capelli.

Avad rimase a bocca aperta, quella donna aveva dei bellissimi capelli rossi e lacrime scintillanti che le solcavano le guance, era Aloy.

Gettò a terra l’arma e le si avvicinò sfiorandole la spalla con la mano “A... Aloy cosa fai qui? c... cosa ti è successo?” Aloy non rispose ma continuò a piangere sommessamente, l’uomo la lasciò per accendere una piccola fiaccola sul comodino e la scorse alla luce tremante del fuoco, l’ultima volta che l'aveva vista era splendente e fiera ma adesso c’era qualcosa in lei che gli infondeva una cupa tristezza, i suoi abiti Nora erano logori e in alcuni punti strappati, le sue mani sporche di sangue e terra come se avesse lottato a lungo.

Avad le si avvicinò di nuovo e vide il suo viso sporco e umido, tentennando le prese le mani e la tirò a sé, in quel momento Aloy fremette e si accasciò tra le sue braccia “Aloy! ti prego dimmi cosa ti è accaduto? Hai bisogno di cure sei ferita?” Ma ancora lei non rispose, chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò nell’abbraccio del re.

Lui la rialzò facendola sedere sul letto e la osservò alla luce della lanterna, le prese le mani inginocchiandosi accanto a lei “I tuoi abiti sono strappati e sporchi di sangue… Se non vuoi rispondermi dovrò comunque accertarmi delle tue condizioni non credi?” Aloy si strinse nelle spalle, gettando lo sguardo a terrà e annuì lentamente “... Sei venuta da me e io mi prenderò cura di te, mi hai salvato la vita più di una volta, te lo devo e poi io… nutro dell’affetto sincero per te...” Avad sfiorò la pelliccia sporca di sangue e terra, che adornava la casacca di morbida pelle conciata e lentamente le sfilò le numerose collane, le cinse le braccia portandosele sulle spalle, poi la spogliò delicatamente.

Le sfilò anche la blusa color terra intrisa di sangue, i capelli le ricaddero come una cascata rossa sulle spalle chiare, i suoi occhi si posarono su di lei e in quel momento si dipinse sul suo volto l’orrore e lo sgomento, il corpo di Aloy era coperto di morsi, lividi e sangue misto a terra.

Le mani di lui scivolarono sulle fasce che ospitavano il suo seno, erano strappate, a quella vista Avad rabbrividì, mille domande lo assalirono, ma non poté esprimerne nemmeno una, sapeva che la ragazza non gli avrebbe risposto, non ora che era sconvolta ed esausta.

Inghiottì la saliva prese uno dei lenzuoli del letto e glielo mise sulle spalle coprendo quel corpo martoriato. Si alzò sorridendole dolcemente “Ti prego pazienta un istante vado a prendere dei medicamenti, non muoverti anzi ...” disse mettendole le gambe sul letto “Stenditi chissà quanto dolore stai provando in questo momento, cerca di riposarti, non appena tornerò allevierò le tue sofferenze te lo prometto...”

Avad chiuse la porta della stanza come Aloy chiuse gli occhi, quando tornò, con sé portò alcuni servitori con brocche d’acqua calda, bende e unguenti medicali, li istruì su dove posare il tutto e poi richiuse la porta colloquiando con uno molto più anziano di loro, Aloy lo aveva incontrato nei giorni precedenti era Marad l’onesto, consigliere di Avad “Sire perché non la lasciate nelle mani della nostra guaritrice Jedra? Non sapete cosa le è accaduto” Avad già serio lo ammonì “Aloy mi sta molto a cuore, è venuta da me e io non la abbandonerò nelle mani di una persona a lei sconosciuta, prima voglio sincerarmi di quello che le è accaduto e voglio io stesso accudirla per ora, la sua fiducia è ben riposta. Se le sue ferite necessitano dell’intervento di Jedra sarai il primo a saperlo e sarà compito tuo chiamarla urgentemente” L’uomo annui “Non volevo offendervi ma solo darvi un consiglio”

Avad sorrise “Ma certo Marad, lo so” Disse congedandolo, tornò da lei e le accarezzò i capelli straordinariamente rimasti puliti e morbidi “Aloy, comincerò col toglierti il resto dei tuoi abiti, se però tu non ti sentissi a tuo agio con me lo capirei, d'altronde sono un uomo...” Aloy riaprì gli occhi e dalla sua bocca uscì una flebile voce che fino a qualche tempo fa era squillante e limpida “... N… no non farlo non andare...” Avad la rassicurò, che non se ne sarebbe andato se era suo desiderio che fosse lui a curarla e lei annuì, quindi le slacciò i calzari di tessuto e cuoio e scoprì i piedi bianchi, le gambe e il torso ferito.

Prese gli asciugamani puliti e l’acqua calda, la lavò tra sospiri e le sue mani che lo cercavano nel dolore e nel bruciore degli unguenti, a terra pezze sporche si accumulavano, ma Avad non era ancora stanco, c’era ancora molto da fare.

I suoi occhi si posarono ingenuamente sul perizoma di lei e inorridì di nuovo vedendo delle tracce di sangue vicino a quel luogo proibito, Aloy era ansante con gli occhi chiusi al limite della stanchezza e Avad le sfiorò il ventre cercando di farle quella domanda “Aloy… so che sei esausta e molto provata ma devo sapere se…” poi prese coraggio inghiottendo di nuovo un groppo di saliva e spalancò la bocca “…Perché altrimenti la mia guaritrice potrebbe provvedere meglio alle tue cure…” Le sussurrò preoccupato e imbarazzato, lei scosse lentamente la testa sospirando, Avad socchiuse gli occhi con immenso sollievo, probabilmente chi aveva compiuto su di lei una tale barbarie non era interessato alla sua virtù.

Subito dopo Aloy perse i sensi e Avad le ripulì il viso che tornò splendido, anche se turbato, non si poteva certo dire la stessa cosa del resto del suo corpo, che era ricoperto di lividi e morsi, l’uomo le sfilò il lenzuolo da sotto alla schiena e la girò per ripulirla dalle schegge di pietra e terra.

Era ancora lontana l’alba, quando Avad si ripulì le mani e si gettò sulla poltrona esausto, accanto ad Aloy, le accarezzò la testa orgoglioso del suo operato, anche se triste per tutto quello che la ragazza aveva dovuto passare.

Un piccolo contenitore giaceva sul comodino lo afferrò e col dito ne prese una piccola quantità, sembrava un burro chiaro e lo spalmò gentilmente sulle labbra di Aloy.

A quel tocco la donna strinse gli occhi e Avad la rassicurò, prendendole la mano che andava tutto bene, che era al sicuro “Aloy, andrà tutto bene ora…” I suoi occhi pieni di lacrime si aprirono a fatica ferendosi alla luce della lanterna “A ... Avad io … Ti sono grata per quello che hai fatto stanotte ...” Mormorò lei con voce rotta “Non devi ringraziarmi mi basta che tu stia meglio” Aloy tuffò il viso nelle mani e le sue lacrime calde lo bagnarono, quando lui gliele prese gentilmente, scoprendo sul suo viso un’espressione piena di dolore “Non piangere più, nonostante il tuo coraggio e la tua tempra sei un fiore delicato, che è stato strappato ma sono sicuro che troverai la forza per risollevarti... Non pensare a quello che è accaduto, adesso devi riposare... Aloy?” All’improvviso la ragazza lo strinse forte gettandogli le braccia al collo, quasi fino a farsi male e chiudendo gli occhi lo baciò, l’unguento si sparse sulle loro labbra quando senza pensarci ricambiò il caldo bacio di lei.

Sentiva il suo seno contro al suo petto e il pensiero del suo corpo si faceva strada nella sua mente, non era più in sé e i sentimenti che provava per lei esplosero, l’accarezzò tra i sospiri di Aloy fino a trovarsi sopra di lei a baciarle il collo con trasporto “A... Avad, ti prego mi fai male!” Esclamò lei cercando di slacciarsi ma lui la teneva saldamente per i fianchi nudi e respirava tutto il suo profumo di donna dal suo petto tremante ma all’improvviso si accorse di quello che stava facendo e si fermò, si ritrasse da lei disperato con le guance livide di vergogna e le gettò un flebile sguardo, nei suoi occhi non c’era ammonimento e di questo ne fu felice, ma non poté che rimproverarsi per il suo comportamento.

“Perdonami… perdonami! Aloy, tu… solo il sole sa cosa hai passato! e io ti sembrerò uno dei tuoi aguzzini, ma credimi non volevo farti del male! è che io... non ho resistito è stato il tuo bacio” Avad scese dal letto di colpo avvilito e prese da terra la spada “... È che io ti amo!” Esclamò e alla luce della luna la lama scintillò, Aloy si alzò con fatica a sedere sul letto e si portò il lenzuolo bianco al petto, ansando, ancora con le guance rosse tese il braccio verso di lui quando lo vide minacciarsi col pugnale “...Avad che… che vuoi fare?” Urlò preoccupata vedendolo brandire contro sé stesso la spada.

La puntò alla gola e la premette fino a far scorrere una goccia di sangue, Aloy terrorizzata si gettò giù dal letto nuda com’era e glielo fece gettare a terra, col fiatone, dolorante e infreddolita lo abbracciò aggrappandosi a lui “...Aloy” “Non farlo! non mi sono dispiaciuti i tuoi baci né le tue carezze, le ferite... le ferite mi fanno ancora molto male… il mio aguzzino non ha avuto rispetto per me, quando mi ha lasciato un attimo di respiro, pentito com’era, l’ho colpito e sono scappata da quell’orrore. Non ho pensato ad altri che a te, mi sono trascinata a Meridiana e sono venuta da te!” Disse piangendo, sempre stringendolo a sé, sentiva il suo cuore impazzire attaccata al suo petto “...Le tue parole, le tue parole mi consolano...” Le sussurrò sfiorandole la guancia con la sua.

“...Chi è stato il mostro che ti ha fatto questo?” Disse a denti stretti sfiorandole il braccio livido “Chi è stato a farti del male?” toccando il morso sul suo seno pallido, gli occhi di Avad bruciavano di rabbia, in quel momento Aloy ne ebbe quasi paura e singhiozzando si accasciò a terra perdendo le forze, lui la prese in braccio e la stese sul letto sempre fissandola con occhi di fuoco “Non chiedermelo! Io… io non posso dirtelo...” “Cosa?!” Gridò lui adirato “Dopo quello che ti ha fatto! Dopo che si è fermato solo per rimorso tu… tu non vuoi dirmi di lui?!”.

Avad la sormontò prendendola per le spalle ignorando i singhiozzi crescenti di lei “...Se tu non fossi scappata avrebbe preso tutto di te! Per poi magari ucciderti!” “A... Avad! Sei impazzito lasciami... lasciami!” Lui la strinse più forte fino a farle sanguinare le ferite nelle bende ma non si fermò, gettò a terra il lenzuolo e scostandole le cosce si gettò su di lei che lo picchiò, lo respinse, ma si arrese senza forze, Avad si spogliò della blusa e riprese a baciarle insistentemente il seno, era confusa e furiosa non riusciva capire cosa fosse scattato in lui per trattarla in quel modo così brutale.

Aloy era fuori di sé non riusciva a muovere un muscolo, era così dolorante e tremendamente debole, non le rimaneva che piangere e gridare sperando che la lasciasse, i suoi singhiozzi divennero più disperati quando lui dal seno scese verso il suo ventre, tenendole le mani sulle cosce aperte, scese ancora, fino ad appoggiare le labbra serrate e ansanti sul suo frutto dischiuso, in quel momento realizzò che le stava accadendo qualcosa di terribile e si portò le mani al viso gridando, piangendo ancora più forte, calde lacrime di paura, chiese al suo aguzzino di fermarsi e pronunciò il suo nome che non era più Avad ma Nil.

Avad la lasciò immediatamente, era pieno di rabbia per quell’uomo e anche per sé, per come aveva reagito per gelosia ma lo aveva fatto per sapere il suo nome, anche se con questo gesto forse Aloy ora lo avrebbe odiato per sempre.

Scese dal letto, prese la casacca infilandola, la spada e la ripose nel fodero poi afferrò il lenzuolo e lo stese su di lei ancora in lacrime, con le braccia serrate intorno al petto e le mani premute sul viso “Aloy… L’ho fatto per sapere il suo nome. Non me lo avresti mai detto altrimenti... Ora mi odierai, ma posso darti la vendetta che meriti, è stato tutto orribile… le tue urla disperate, le suppliche, la tua paura... ho finito per farti del male facendoti rivivere quelle violenze, potrai mai perdonarmi?” Le sussurrò così vicino da farla tremare.

Prese tra le mani una ciocca dei suoi capelli rossi e se la sfregò sulla guancia “Credimi non sarei andato oltre, non volevo prenderti con la forza contro la tua volontà, volevo solo sapere quel nome… ti amo.” Disse sfiorandole la fronte con la sua, ascoltò i suoi singhiozzi e fece per toccarla, avrebbe voluto consolarla per farla smettere di piangere ma subito si bloccò.

“Andrò a prendere quell’uomo, lascerò detto di trattarti come la mia regina… ma ti prego, non andartene da questi appartamenti, sei ancora molto debole, con la tua indomita forza, normalmente avresti potuto uccidermi a mani nude ma ora sei ferita... quando ritornerò se vorrai sarai mia, sarò il tuo sole e con te il miele dolce che non hai mai avuto o potrai andartene appena ti sarai ripresa e io non ti sfiorerò mai più te lo prometto!” Le sussurrò in lacrime, lasciò i capelli color rame, sfiorandole il viso ancora una volta coperto dalle mani e si avviò alla porta, al di là dell’uscio sentì i singhiozzi di Aloy aumentare fino a scoppiare in un pianto terribile.

Passarono alcuni giorni, una sera la guaritrice Jedra, una donna minuta e capace stava cambiando ad Aloy le bende, prima di lasciarle i fianchi fasciati, la fissò pensierosa "Finora non mi hai mai rivolto uno sguardo o una parola ma correrò il rischio… Di parlarti io stessa” Disse sorridendo “Dai tuoi abiti ho dedotto che devi essere una Nora, certe voci dicono che sei una famosa cacciatrice di macchine, la Nora che ha salvato Meridiana e il nostro Re Sole Avad, ma a vederti adesso, qualsiasi cosa ti sia accaduta non sei più la stessa, lo stesso Avad non lo è più. Prima di partire per chissà dove è venuto da me a pregandomi di prendermi cura di te sembrava distrutto... Lo conosco da moltissimi anni non l'ho mai visto in quel modo se non quando è morta la sua compagna Ersa... Era preoccupato e furioso nello stesso momento le sue parole mi hanno segnato l'anima, ma non mi ha raccontato nulla di te e di quello che è accaduto tra di voi, ho capito solo quanto ti ama".

La ragazza seduta sulla finestra la guardò negli occhi per la prima volta in quei giorni e le sorrise debolmente "...Sono sicura che tornerà presto e lo vedrai entrare da quella porta raggiante per riabbracciarti" Aloy annuì, il suo vestito leggero si muoveva nell'aria della sera lasciando intravedere i lividi ancora marcati sulle braccia e sulle gambe, poi strinse gli occhi in un’espressione trasognata "Guaritrice, nessuno ti ha detto niente ma dici di aver capito tutto ... Non sarai un'indovina invece!." Disse ridacchiando prendendola in giro.

La guaritrice fece un sorriso stizzito e divertito al tempo stesso e dalla sua sacca appoggiata alla porta prese le vesti di Aloy e le appoggiò su un mobile "...Spiritosa … bambina, sono i tuoi vestiti me ne sono occupata io stessa... non ti chiederò cosa ti è accaduto perché il re mi ha detto di non insistere ma non ho mai sistemato degli abiti ridotti in quel modo… adesso sono come nuovi quando te la senti dagli un'occhiata. Avad mi ha detto di farteli trovare pronti nel caso al suo ritorno tu volessi ritornare dai Nora... Ma... " e dall'uscio della porta ritornò sui suoi passi lanciandole un oggetto che Aloy di riflesso prese al volo, quando aprì la mano all'interno c'era un piccolo contenitore, lo stesso da cui Avad aveva preso il burro che si era cosparso sulle loro labbra quella notte, allora arrossì violentemente.

La guaritrice si sfregò le mani con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra "Ahhh ... lo sapevo, sei innamorata! ... Sì forse sono più perspicace di quello che credi cara cacciatrice!" e così dicendo chiuse la porta.

Aloy ancora imbarazzata e rossa in volto rigirò il piccolo scrigno tra le mani, si accoccolò sul letto sospirante e si passò quell’unguento sulle labbra, poi al calare del giorno si addormentò serenamente. La mattina seguente c'era molto fermento in città e anche a palazzo e fu così fino a sera, quando al calar del sole Jedra tornò per medicarle le ferite, aveva uno strano sorriso sulle labbra “Allora oggi come ti senti?” la ragazza era seduta sul letto e la donna le stava passando sulle ferite una mistura di erbe, Aloy piegò il viso verso la finestra “Molto meglio… ma mi manca l’aria aperta…” Disse sognante, La donna le sorrise sfiorandole la spalla “Vedrai che ti riprenderai completamente e poi Avad ritornerà presto…” Aloy arrossì di nuovo lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro, Jedra sorrise e la lasciò sola con la cena.

Quando fu stanca abbastanza di rimirare fuori dalla finestra si stese sul letto e stava per addormentarsi al lume della lanterna quasi esaurita, quando qualcuno entrò nella stanza senza cerimonie, era il re Sole.

"Aloy, ti ho svegliata?” Esclamò avvicinandosi al letto, Aloy si sedette sorpresa “Sei tornato…” “Sono ritornato questo pomeriggio... L'ho trovato quel maledetto e ho avuto soddisfazione di lui per te... Ma purtroppo sono il re Sole… ho dovuto avere pietà ma ora giace più che esanime in fondo ad una cella e non ne uscirà mai più".

Aloy rimase immobile, nella sua mente si affollarono le immagini del combattimento con Nil e all’improvviso si sentì così debole, così fragile finché Avad non le sfiorò il viso “Aloy? Che cos’hai?” Chiese scostandole alcuni capelli dalla fronte.

Lei annuì “S… Si sto bene, solo non serbo un buon ricordo di quel combattimento…” “Lui ti ha attaccata alle spalle, sono sicuro che altrimenti avresti avuto la meglio…” le si avvicinò ancora, e quando lui le fu così vicino che lei poté sentirne il profumo, le sussurrò all'orecchio "Ma ora non parliamo di questo,

la guaritrice mi ha detto che oggi stai molto meglio, che le tue ferite sono sulla via della guarigione, avrei voluto venire prima da te ma, ho dovuto occuparmi di quel Nil e poi lei ha insistito che facessi un bagno e un massaggio per riprendermi dalla fatica del viaggio e della caccia, ma credimi il mio pensiero era solo per te "Disse sfiorandole l'orecchio con le labbra, Aloy arrossì, il suo profumo la inebriava confondendola complice la guaritrice a conoscenza degli effetti dei profumi più sensuali, ma a malincuore si allontanò.

"... Sei sfuggente per quello che è accaduto l’altra notte oppure..." Avad si alzò dal letto, si tolse il copricapo del re Sole, i suoi capelli neri corti e folti gli ricaddero a ciocche sul volto e Aloy poté vederlo meglio alla luce dell'unica lanterna accesa, era bellissimo portava un abito adorno di finimenti preziosi che lasciava scoperto il petto, pantaloni di morbida seta rossa e la sua carnagione era più scura merito dei tre giorni sotto al sole a cercare l'uomo che l'aveva aggredita "... Oppure sei ancora innamorata di quell'uomo?" Disse amareggiato "Innamorata... no …io..." Disse lei confusa, Avad tolse la cintura con la spada e si avvicinò alla finestra, lontano da lei "E' per questo che non volevi dirmi il suo nome? ora puoi confessarlo non è una colpa amare qualcuno..." Disse lui con voce dura e un'espressione affranta sul volto.

Aloy si affrettò a negare ma Avad non voleva sentire altro sembrava inamovibile, quando lei lo raggiunse "Non è come credi Avad! Io... Non potevo credere di essere stata usata per uno scopo tanto ignobile come togliere la vita e spargere sangue. Quegli uomini e quelle donne erano banditi senza legge ma il mio scopo era uno soltanto! aiutare i loro prigionieri e liberare il mondo dalla loro crudeltà!" Urlò con le lacrime che le scendevano, l'uomo l'afferrò per i fianchi "Ai miei occhi la bontà delle tue azioni non è mai stata in dubbio... Ma Nil mi ha detto tutto... di come eravate affiatati nell’uccidere quelle orde di banditi e di quella sera che ..." Aloy strattonò Avad ma lui non la lasciò "Non voglio sentire le menzogne che ti ha detto su quella notte! Non c'è stato niente tra di noi! Mi ha ingannata solo per compiere massacri!" Lo interruppe Aloy adirata "Se sono tutte menzogne perché eri con lui?" Sbottò tirandola a sé.

La ragazza si lasciò afferrare mollemente fissandolo dritto negli occhi con un'espressione piena di smarrimento "Lo trovai nascosto, come sempre accanto al covo dei banditi dove avevo intenzione di irrompere per liberare i loro prigionieri, fu lui a scendere in combattimento al mio fianco per ucciderli. Quella sera dopo aver distrutto l'ultima legione mi chiese di sfidarlo a morte perché era ebbro di sangue e ne desiderava dell'altro... Il mio … Sicuramente perché ero l’unica ancora alla sua altezza. Mi rifiutai e tentai di andarmene, allora lui mi aggredì!" Disse sussultando di rabbia con le parole strozzate che si spezzavano in gola.

L'espressione di Avad si ammorbidì, all'improvviso le sue mani che prima la cingevano saldamente ora avevano una stretta più dolce "Perdona la mia stupida gelosia, era così superbo mentre parlava di te, Aloy non odiarmi per non averti creduta subito, anche se tu fossi stata invaghita di lui non avrei avuto il diritto di trattarti in quel modo, quel Nil in ogni caso ti ha aggredita tradendo la tua fiducia..." "Smettila di dirlo! non sono mai stata sua! E mai avrei voluto esserlo!" Gli urlò battendo un pugno sul suo petto, in quel pugno Avad riconobbe la forza che nei momenti passati l'aveva contraddistinta e se ne compiacque sorridendo "Se... Tutto questo ti fa divertire voglio andarmene stasera stessa! forse anche la fiducia che ho nutrito per te era mal riposta!" Sbottò arrabbiata slacciandosi dalle sue mani tentando di raggiungere i suoi abiti, l'uomo però l'afferrò per le spalle stringendole la schiena contro al suo petto "Aspetta... Che sciocca... Mi fa sorridere aver ritrovato la tua forza crescente battere sul mio petto e capire che ho già avuto il tuo perdono per quella sera, in cui ho estorto il nome di quel maledetto...dalle tue labbra con la forza... Non avevo capito che il tuo orgoglio urlava ferito" Sussurrò affondando il viso nei capelli di lei.

Aloy rise amareggiata "Sciocca io..." ma non tentò di muoversi, stretta in quell'abbraccio sicuro e cercò di capire cosa provava per lui, ripensò a quella sera di tre giorni fa in cui l'aveva cercato e a cosa era successo poi, con quanto amore l'aveva accudita e al contrario quanto l'aveva scossa l'estorsione di quel nome, allora si rese conto di averlo perdonato ancora prima di saperlo, perché lo amava.

Le sue guance si accesero rosse per l'imbarazzo a quei pensieri, se lui non si fosse fermato quella sera l'avrebbe lasciato fare, sarebbe diventata sua? Si chiese, l'uomo al suo silenzio e sentendo il suo respiro sempre più affannoso si turbò ma continuò ad abbracciarla con la stessa sicurezza di prima, continuando a inspirare l'aria dei suoi capelli. Restarono in quella posa per un tempo interminabile finché Avad le mise la mano sul petto, per sentire il suo cuore che sembrava esplodere ad ogni battito "...Mi preoccupa questo tuo silenzio, perché il tuo cuore sembra che stia per scoppiare..." Mentre Avad continuava a sussurrarle parole dolci e rassicuranti, Aloy avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da quell'abbraccio così dolce ma così doloroso, la sua missione non era ancora conclusa, c'era ancora molto da fare e non poteva restare per sempre a Meridiana.

Non sapeva se avrebbe mai fatto ritorno, se sarebbe sopravvissuta e allora prese una decisione, fin dalla morte del suo padre putativo Rost era rimasta sola e se l'era cavata meglio delle più rosee aspettative dei Nora, ma non voleva rinunciare ad essere veramente felice con Avad anche se solo per un breve istante e allora scacciò la confusione dalla sua mente e decise che quella notte sarebbe rimasta con lui.

Aloy chiuse in gola l'ultimo respiro e slacciandosi dall'abbraccio di Avad gli si gettò al collo "...Questa notte di ombre e luci voglio passarla con te... Poi dovrò andarmene, promettimi che non cercherai di fermarmi... Quello che devo compiere è scritto nel mio destino e non posso ignoralo... Però questa notte appena nata è ancora lunga per noi" Gli sussurrò dolcemente stringendosi a lui, Avad annuì tristemente "Non ti fermerò... ma è già così doloroso pensare di doverti lasciare... e di non poterti più stringere tra le mie braccia anche solo per un minuto..." Aloy gli sorrise accarezzandogli i capelli scuri "Ti prego non pensarci, ora sono qui e so di amarti... Vieni... " E dicendo così lo prese per mano facendolo sedere sul letto, si slacciò il vestito che ricadde morbidamente a terra.

Salì su di lui scoprendogli il petto abbronzato con le mani frementi e baciandolo sempre di più, Avad era inebriato dalle sue curve che lo sfioravano gentilmente ad ogni suo carezza lei era sempre più travolgente finché la prese gettandola sul letto con ardore.

Sotto di lui Aloy chiuse gli occhi e prese a tremare, a sospirare ma lui non esitò “Questa è la tua prima volta?” Le chiese sussurrando, Aloy annuì con la testa e lo guardò spaventata con i suoi occhi limpidi e verdi umidi di lacrime, Avad respirava affannosamente, ma le accarezzò il viso scendendo con la mano leggera sul suo collo, scostandole i capelli dal seno e dandole teneri baci sul ventre ansante” "... Aloy, stai tremando, ti prego non avere paura... sarà tutto così dolce, come il miele dei tuoi baci... Sarà come un'onda del mare tiepido scaldato dal sole, lasciati travolgere senza resistere..." Le sussurrò e in quel momento con l’altra mano scese fra le sue cosce accarezzando la sua rosa dischiusa, Aloy sussultò di piacere prendendogli le spalle con le mani calde in attesa e lui si accorse che era pronta, allora la tirò delicatamente sotto di sé ancora una volta e chinò la testa appoggiando la fronte sul suo seno prendendo a fare l’amore con lei dolcemente, i sospiri della ragazza divennero gemiti e le loro mani si allacciarono senza lasciarsi nemmeno quando fu lei a sferzarlo come una foglia nel vento, con la sua criniera di capelli rossi e il suo caldo corpo. I sussurri e i gemiti di entrambi si rincorsero per molto tempo finché esausti ricaddero addormentati nell'abbraccio l'uno dell'altra.

Era ancora notte fonda, Aloy riposava sul petto di Avad, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta "Sono io Avad, Erend! Su apri questa porta!"

Avad ancora assonnato scostò con delicatezza Aloy, lasciandola addormentata nonostante il baccano di Erend, si vestì velocemente e socchiuse la porta uscendo di scatto per non svegliarla.

"Ehi vecchio mio... hic!" Esclamò lui ubriaco "In giro si dice che il Re Sole ospiti una bella donna nelle sue stanze da un po’ e tu non dici nulla al tuo amico Erend?" Sbottò brillo, Avad lo prese da parte sussurrandogli di parlare piano "...Erend... Non urlare... Non ho avuto il tempo di parlartene... è una cosa complicata..." Disse Avad con imbarazzato, Erend lo scostò dalla porta "... Ahh ma che dici! Al tuo vecchio amico Erend puoi dire tutto! Vedi la caccia al bandito di quattro giorni fa... Che sarà mai è solo una donna!" Disse e scostandolo del tutto, aprì la porta di scatto scorgendo la ragazza nuda nel letto, la sua pelle bianca e umida sembrava brillare al chiarore della lanterna, i capelli rossi le scendevano disordinati sulla schiena sinuosa, il lenzuolo candido appoggiato sui fianchi e il braccio abbandonato sul lato del letto ora vuoto come a cercare Avad...

Erend rimase immobile a bocca aperta "Ehh A... Aloy? " Esclamò, Avad lo prese per un braccio trascinandolo lontano dalla stanza. "Ma Quella... Quella è ... è lei la Nora!" Esclamò gesticolando "Erend non gridare, non voglio che Aloy si svegli... Non ancora..." Disse con voce strozzata "... Ma che dici? Che succede? " "... Non ti ho detto niente perché ho visto che provavi qualcosa per lei e non volevo ferirti. " Avad si sedette sulla poltrona e tuffò il viso nelle mani "... Era molto che pensavo a lei, una sera che non la vedevo da molto è tornata da me ferita, sia nel corpo che nell'animo e mi sono preso cura di lei fino ad innamorarmene e anche lei mi ama, ma non potrà rimanere ha una missione da concludere, ed è anche il motivo del suo arrivo nelle terre proibite per i Nora... " Erend lo fissava con occhi pieni di stupore ma con una tenera espressione sul volto.

"Ohhh… non fa niente io mi invaghisco di tutte le belle donne che vedo, non devi preoccuparti per me... E in quanto alla missione … beh tutti noi ne abbiamo una che potrebbe non farci più tornare a casa... no? " Esclamò Erend distogliendo lo sguardo dal re " ...Ma per questo quando siamo nella nostra amata Meridiana non ci impegniamo di meno per proteggerla... Quello che voglio dire è ... che la missione di Aloy è parallela alla nostra e non devi preoccuparti per lei, quella è una tosta... poi a vedere il suo viso sembrava così serena e felice vedrai che si impegnerà per ritornare da te, anche se ora deve andarsene... " Disse dolcemente, Avad lo fissò stupito "... Erend...amico mio" " Ahhhh hic... Sono proprio andato... Scusami Avad vado a gettarmi nel letto o nel torrente... Magari mi riprendo prima... Tu torna subito dalla tua Aloy... E non sprecare tempo a dormire!" Gli disse battendogli sulla spalla “Mmf… Accidenti con una donna così nel letto lui cosa fa? Dorme hic! Stupido!” Esclamò stizzito poi si alzò e barcollò verso la via di casa "Uff... quella Nora era così bella... Che stupido... Erend non ti sei impegnato abbastanza per conquistarla e lei si è innamorata di Avad.... " Sussurrò tra sé e sé un po’ deluso.

Avad sorrise trasognato e fece ritorno nelle sue stanze, entrò lentamente e si rimise di nuovo tra le braccia di Aloy, ancora profondamente addormentata.

Erend aveva ragione, non poteva sprecare gli ultimi momenti con lei, così prese ad accarezzarle la schiena scostandole i capelli per baciarle il collo, Aloy avvertì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena e si svegliò lentamente “Avad …” Sussurrò lei “Shh … la notte è ancora lunga e vorrei sentire di nuovo il tuo calore” Le sussurro all’orecchio, prendendogli il viso per baciarla e con l’altra mano discese lungo i suoi fianchi dove le sue dita sfiorarono il monte di venere per poi entrare in lei lascive, Aloy gli cinse il collo con le braccia ansante di desiderio pronto a divenire un fuoco.

Alcuni giorni dopo l’alba era appena sorta, Aloy ed Avad erano accanto ai campi reali sotto al palazzo del Sole a Meridiana, "Ecco da qui posso spiegarti... e poi rimettermi in viaggio" Disse Aloy indicando il panorama "Dal momento che avrò lasciato la città potrebbero passare giorni o settimane, ma dovrai richiamare ogni persona che vive al di là delle mura della città, al più presto possibile perché le macchine diverranno sempre più ostili e arriveranno anche i Carja delle Ombre ad assalire Meridiana. Chi sarà fuori, sotto alla mesa verrà ucciso..." Esclamò indicando le case oltre le mura "Lo farò immediatamente, darò subito l'ordine di organizzare il rientro di quelli che vivono all'esterno e la fortificazione delle mura..." Disse Avad, Aloy annuì e riprese a fissare l'orizzonte "... A quel punto se riuscirò nella mia missione e compirò il mio destino le macchine torneranno ad essere docili e smetteranno gli assalti alla città… Potrei riuscire ma al tempo stesso perdere la vita non so cosa mi aspetta…" Disse guardandolo con occhi di fuoco, Avad le prese le mani preoccupato “Abbi fiducia in te stessa come ne ho io... Sono sicuro che ce la farai, non ho mai conosciuto nessuno come te” Disse sorridendole dolcemente, poi lo sguardo di Avad si oscurò “Lo so che ho promesso di lasciarti andare ma come potrò restare qui mentre tu rischi la tua vita per tutti noi?” Le sussurrò “Dovrai farlo per la tua gente, Meridiana conta su di te per la sua protezione…”.

E a queste parole cercò di lasciare le sue mani, ma l’uomo la tirò verso di sé abbracciandola più forte che poteva “Ti amo Aloy, non dimenticarlo mai” Mormorò Avad “Non lo farò anch’io ti amo, Re Sole non dimenticarlo nemmeno tu” Esclamò sorridendo e così dicendo lasciò lentamente a malincuore le mani del suo amato, si mise in spalla l’arco, la faretra ai fianchi e al suo fischio un corsiero arrivò veloce come il vento e si fermò appena fuori dalle mura.

“Ah dimenticavo …” Disse togliendosi un ciondolo dal collo “Avad ti affido questo, è un ninnolo che mi diede Rost alla vigilia della mia prova dai Nora, vorrei che lo tenessi tu fino al mio ritorno, è molto importante per me” Disse prendendogli la mano e chiudendola sul ciondolo a goccia “Lo custodirò gelosamente… abbi cura di te” Quando riaprì il pugno, l’uomo vide che il pendente era di legno liscio lavorato con un foro al centro, lo prese e se lo mise al collo con orgoglio.

Avad osservò la sua figura di spalle, mentre si allontanava da lui, era slanciata e le sue vesti di pelle che le cingevano la vita sottile stretta nei pantaloni, fluttuavano nel vento caldo, per un momento pensò di volerla fermare, di pregarla di rimanere con lui ma sapeva che Aloy non poteva.

La fissò serio sellare il corsiero come un destriero in carne ed ossa e salirvici, Aloy gli lanciò un sorriso ed un ultimo sguardo pieno d’amore che lui ricambiò, prima di galoppare verso la missione e sparire dalla sua vista.


	3. La Rinascita della Dea

Aloy era partita da Meridiana alle prime luci dell'alba, lasciando Avad ad aspettare il suo ritorno, il cuore le batteva all'impazzata perché il corsiero correva come il vento e nel mentre ripensava alle notti passate con il Re Sole.

Se dovevano esserci delle conseguenze, per la felicità di quei momenti, ora non le importava, era focalizzata sulla sua missione.

Quando scese la notte dopo aver cavalcato tutto il giorno era esausta e dovette fermarsi per accamparsi ed accendere un fuoco, aveva passato solo pochi giorni nelle stanze di Avad per riprendersi ma le sembravano un'eternità, le mancava il cielo, il rumore dell'acqua nei torrenti e soprattutto le stelle.

Così stese il sacco a pelo e si coricò lasciando solo il suo corsiero a fare da guardia al giaciglio di fortuna e si addormentò, anche Avad guardava le stelle, sentiva ancora le sue mani su di lei, le mancava da impazzire sentiva il fiato chiuderglisi in gola dalla disperazione di non poterla più vedere, ma doveva resistere, doveva farlo per il suo regno e per l'incombente minaccia allora si obbligò a coricarsi.

Tempo dopo Aloy fronteggiò Helis e gli Eclisse vendicando Rost e tutti i Nora caduti per mano sua, poi fu il turno di Ade che confinò in sé stesso disattivandolo per sempre.

A quel punto la sua missione poteva continuare, poteva raggiungere il sito di Gaia Prime e tentare il tutto per tutto anche non sapendo come procedere per riattivare Gaia.

Prima, scelse seguendo il suo istinto di cercare dove riposava Elisabet Sobeck nell'estremo Ovest, di sicuro fu un viaggio molto lungo e duro, ma trovò quel luogo, quel ranch dove il suo corpo giaceva e insieme ad esso un gioiello, forse un ninnolo dell'infanzia della scienziata, lo prese con sé con la promessa che avrebbe risvegliato Gaia dal suo lungo sonno; come monito per tutte le volte in cui si sarebbe sentita stanca e scoraggiata o semplicemente per avere un ricordo di lei.

In fine ritornò provata dal suo lungo viaggio dai Nora, per parlare con Rost sulla sua tomba, di tutti gli avvenimenti che le erano accaduti e con Teersa per comunicarle che la cercatrice aveva ancora molto da cercare.

Così con la nuova consapevolezza di essere parte anche lei di un piano del destino si ritrovò di nuovo al sito di Gaia Prime, non riusciva a capire come da quelle macerie, lei sola potesse ricavare qualcosa, ma il messaggio dell'ultimo desiderio di Gaia era lì che la indirizzava.

Era una giornata fredda e particolarmente umida Aloy era esausta, le ossa le facevano male e percepiva un malessere che sentiva radicarsi dentro come un veleno: la paura di non riuscire a compiere la sua missione, allora stancamente si buttò sulle pelli nella tenda accanto al falò nel cuore della struttura aperta in due dall'esplosione e inghiottì alcune erbe per lenire la fame.

Erano un paio di giorni che non si vedevano animali da cacciare e la fame cominciava davvero a farsi sentire, sdraiata col viso immerso nelle pellicce Banuk prese quel globo, il ninnolo di Elisabet e se lo rigirò fra le mani dieci, cento, mille volte ancora e osservando il disegno stilizzato delle terre e dei mari della terra, pensò che probabilmente qualcosa le stava sfuggendo, forse la soluzione era sepolta sotto le macerie nel dirupo e che sarebbe dovuta scendere ancora più giù per saperlo, finché ad un tratto Aloy sentì un 'Click' provenire dal piccolo globo e si accorse che si era aperto in due come un uovo.

Si allarmò credendo di averlo rotto, in fin dei conti era una reliquia del mondo antico di milioni di anni ma non era così, si era solo aperto in due metà, l'interno era cavo e conteneva qualcosa, una specie di piccola barra di metallo sottile.

Passò ore ad osservare quell'oggetto cercando di capire cosa fosse, sopra c'era un'etichetta con un'iscrizione 'Backup Zero Dawn' Non sapeva cosa volesse dire ma era sicuramente qualcosa da cui partire, osservando ancora quella cosa si ricordò di aver visto in alcuni terminali una specie di foro o apertura che poteva ospitarlo e allora si alzò nel cuore della notte e ritornò all'interno della struttura, dove c'era ancora energia a sufficienza per trovare un terminale acceso.

Quando ne trovò uno ci mise un po’ a capire come andava inserito quell'affare ma poi lo fece, all'improvviso sul monitor comparvero glifi sconosciuti che grazie al focus lei poté decifrare e poi una voce squarciò forte il silenzio "Progetto Zero Dawn! Attendere Identiscan..." Aloy rimase senza fiato, da nessuno di quei monitor era mai uscito qualcosa tanto meno una voce, e di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettata che quel device trovato dentro al pendente potesse funzionare ancora dopo tutti quegli anni.

Quando la scansione la ebbe investita la sua luce divenne da rossa a blu come quando passava per i portelloni delle strutture con la sua impronta genetica, la voce parlò di nuovo "Benvenuta dottoressa Sobeck, nell'utility di ripristino consolle del progetto Zero Dawn!" La ragazza ricadde sulla sedia di metallo semi distrutta non poteva credere ai suoi occhi "Attenzione, livelli di energia critici! Rilevata assenza di sistemi di controllo! Rilevato danneggiamento della struttura critico! Attenzione sistemi vitali offline!" "Si, si lo so! Va avanti! Ci sarà qualcosa che puoi fare!" Sbottò lei scalciando nervosamente, il video lampeggiava con vari allarmi e simboli davvero poco invitanti, così Aloy provò a riformulare altre frasi o domande "Mmm... iniziare il riavvio dei sistemi... riattivare i sistemi... mmm... vediamo... cosa è possibile fare in questo stato?" Esclamò sconsolata, credeva di doversi di nuovo spremere le meningi, quando a video apparvero alcune scritte che sembravano scelte, evidentemente aveva chiesto la cosa giusta, si doveva andare per gradi con quell'aggeggio "... Possibilità 1: check dei sistemi ancora attivi, Possibilità 2: riavviò dei sistemi principali di emergenza, Possibilità 3: visualizzazione diario" Concluse la voce digitale.

Aloy scelse la prima voce, l'assistente le mostrò cosa era ancora funzionante, attualmente davvero poco, pensò lei, ma per fortuna la sala di controllo principale era intatta "Sala di controllo online e database dei log della struttura in fase di lettura, ricaricare sistemi primari di emergenza da quella postazione?" Chiese la voce "Si" Esclamò lei sicura.

La voce la informò che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo e che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi davanti a quel terminale per controllarne il progresso.

Così fece, quella sala era rimasta intoccata, perché sigillata dall'interno, c'erano ancora i corpi mummificati degli Alpha e non se la sentiva di toccarli per il momento, allora prese una delle sedie vuote e si spostò dinanzi al video, la percentuale di avanzamento era ancora al dieci percento, scoprì sbuffando, eppure per arrivare lì ci aveva messo mezz'ora buona, allora a malincuore ma piena di eccitazione si rilassò sulla sedia cercando di fare un veloce sonnellino.

Qualche ora più tardi finalmente, la voce l'avvertì che il caricamento era stato completato che poteva riavviare solo alcuni sistemi, dato la poca energia su cui potevano contare, così decise di riavviarne solo uno per il momento: il pod sperimentale e secondario di Gaia.

"Attenzione Pod secondario in fase di avvio! Si desidera installare un punto di ripristino dell'Intelligenza Artificiale 'Gaia' preposta al controllo di questa struttura? Se si scegliere quello desiderato e confermare!" Esclamò la voce e comparirono alcune scritte con date davvero antiche antecedenti la sua nascita, Aloy ne scorse parecchie con l'ausilio del focus fino ad arrivare all'incirca ad una ventina di anni fa e confermò.

Di nuovo come prima comparve un altro caricamento ma stavolta ci mise davvero molto tempo per arrivare al completamento: due giorni interminabili, nel frattempo la ragazza era uscita dalla struttura per cacciare e farsi un bagno, il sole era alto nel cielo sembrava che la stagione fredda stesse per lasciare il posto a quella più mite della primavera.

Quando ritornò dentro, l'aria all'interno era fredda e non arrivavano più i raggi del sole, le sembrò di scendere in una tomba.

Appena raggiunse la sala di controllo un senso di terrore la invase, non aveva idea di come fosse parlare con Gaia, era stata lei a darle la vita e se non la capisse, se non si ricordasse nemmeno di averla creata, aveva una marea di dubbi ma infine la porta si aprì ed entrò.

Quella sala e parte della struttura era rimasta in piedi grazie al rivestimento blindato, il resto giaceva in pezzi qua e là sbalzati a metri di distanza, in alcuni punti c'erano tratti di corridoi e stanze che probabilmente era possibile ricostruire, Aloy ancora non riusciva ad immaginare come avrebbe potuto farlo lei sola e nemmeno immaginare un'esplosione tanto potente da squarciare un'intera montagna e tutta quella struttura pesantemente blindata.

Il monitor lampeggiava novantacinque percento, giusto in tempo perché lei lo vedesse scattare al cento percento "Installazione completata! Presa in carico del sistema in corso!" Aloy era ansiosa, in un angolo accanto alla porta un globo grande quanto una testa catturò la sua attenzione, illuminandosi di una luce gialla lampeggiante, poi si udì una voce femminile spezzare il silenzio "Elisabet? In fine sei arrivata qui, non ho fallito. E sono stata riavviata. Non posso rilevarti, la struttura versa in stato di grave criticità, i miei sensori sono in avaria, sto scaricando il database dei log dal quale sto apprendendo il suo stato c'è molto da fare" Aloy capì che era Gaia a parlare, spalancò la bocca ma la voce non voleva uscirle "Elisabet? sei in ascolto? Aspetta non tutti i miei sensori sono offline, faccio un tentativo..." Aloy fece un passo avanti verso al globo ma era talmente sconcertata da non riuscire ancora a risponderle.

Gaia lampeggiò ancora un paio di volte e poi il globo si spense, all'improvviso un tremolante raggio di luce apparì da quello che sembrava un 'occhio di vetro' appeso al soffitto, quel raggio si tramutò in un'immagine, era l'ologramma di una donna dalla pelle scura, la stessa del messaggio che aveva ritrovato all'interno di Ilizia-9 "Il mio nome è Gaia: sono l'intelligenza artificiale preposta al mantenimento del Progetto Zero Dawn e a tutte le sue strutture e funzioni; e tu devi essere la reinstanziazione di Elisabet? Che ho creato diciannove anni fa. Il tuo aspetto è simile al suo ma, no... Le tue sinapsi sono differenti. Qual è il tuo nome?" Aloy scosse la testa abbozzando un sorriso, era a disagio eppure aveva già parlato con Cyan nello squarcio dei Banuk "Aloy... Chiamami solo Aloy, d'accordo? E ti prego non 'scannerizzare' le mie... 'Sinapsi' troppo spesso mi sento già abbastanza a disagio... Comunque piacere di conoscerti Gaia..." Esclamò con voce sicura "Aloy... ALLARME, RILEVATA PERDITA DI ENERGIA CRITICA" L'ologramma di Gaia s'interruppe all'improvviso sparendo, un messaggio in loop con voce metallica e impersonale mise Aloy in guardia.

"Gaia! Gaia! Puoi ancora sentirmi che succede?" Sbottò lei correndo al monitor di controllo, una miriade di messaggi riempì il video e di nuovo quel messaggio ruppe il silenzio "Maledizione! Dov'è questa perdita di energia! Dove si trova?" Gridò inferocita "A... Aloy, la perdita di energia proviene dal mio Pod secondario... Segno la posizione sul tuo focus... VENTICINQUE PERCENTO DI ENERGIA RIMANENTE! ATTENZIONE SOSPENSIONE IMMINENTE!" Aloy sbuffò mettendosi di corsa l'arco e lancia in spalla e corse fuori, legando la corda col rampino ad uno sperone di roccia per scendere velocemente di una ventina di metri al livello inferiore, dove Gaia le aveva indicato.

Una volta lì le rovine erano a perdita d'occhio, la struttura era implosa su sé stessa franando in una voragine gigantesca, Aloy calpestò il suolo pieno di detriti era buio e si respirava a fatica.

Raggiunse il più velocemente che poteva il Pod ma ovviamente era ricoperto di altri detriti "La perdita... La perdita è più avanti raggiungi il generatore" Aloy seguì le indicazioni di Gaia fino ad arrivare in un luogo pieno di armadi di metallo rovinati dal tempo, luci e di nuovo detriti.

Alcuni cavi rotti spuntavano dal pavimento irradiando tutt'intorno delle scintille, Aloy capì di non potersi avvicinare a meno che di rimanere folgorata ma notò un grande squarcio nel muro, dava sull'esterno, così radente al muro e attirata dall'odore di carne bruciata prese quella direzione uscendo all'aria aperta.

Mentre usciva notò un cinghiale morto proprio vicino al cavo in questione, probabilmente aveva morso il cavo danneggiandolo ed era stato fulminato, Aloy imprecò perché ora, nonostante la sua intelligenza non sapeva proprio come ripararlo, non potendovisi avvicinare.

All'esterno prese una boccata d'aria veloce per poi rientrare nella struttura, qui accese il focus facendo scansioni un po’ dappertutto in cerca di qualcosa che l'aiutasse "Eccolo!" Esclamò eccitata, col focus trovò sotto terra un cavo alimentato dal generatore con cui poteva sostituire quello rotto, allora con lancia lo dissotterrò facendo attenzione a non colpirlo e a non danneggiarlo.

Quel cavo partiva dal generatore e si fermava inutilizzato sotto al pavimento, evidentemente era stato scartato o non era necessario, Aloy sperò che fosse funzionante e lo trasportò accanto al Pod di Gaia, una specie di gigantesco globo di metallo con grossi cavi che spuntavano ovunque, qui rilasciò con un colpo di lancia preciso i sigilli che tenevano il cavo danneggiato e vi connesse quello sano "ENERGIA RIPRISTINATA, SOSPENSIONE RIENTRATA! RIPRESA IN CARICO DEL SISTEMA IN CORSO..." Aloy tirò un sospiro di sollievo e ricadde seduta a terra asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte.

La voce di Gaia le riempì le orecchie, le parlò attraverso al suo focus "Grazie Aloy, sono felice di conoscerti" "Anch'io Gaia, troverò il modo di chiudere questa falla temporaneamente per evitare altri inconvenienti... poi potremo parlare meglio nella sala di controllo."

Gaia assentì e poi dopo aver coperto come meglio poteva il buco nel muro con dei grossi detriti si accinse a ritornare, per mezzo della corda nella sala di controllo.

"Gaia... Salto subito al dunque anche se avrei molto da chiederti... Lascerò le mie domande per quando avremo tempo, non ho idea di come sistemare questa struttura da sola, come faremo?" Chiese Aloy sedendosi col fiatone sulla sedia "Immagino per prima cosa che sarebbe meglio istruirti su alcuni concetti di base e cercare di ripristinare i collegamenti con i calderoni..." Aloy si prese la fronte con la mano emettendo un gridolino "Accidenti come ho fatto a non pensarci prima! I calderoni possono creare tutto quello che ci serve per ricostruire questo posto e le macchine trasporteranno i pezzi fin qui!" La sfera gialla lampeggiò e Gaia annuì "Corretto, farò costruire alcuni multi servitori per aiutarti ad assemblarli e per compiere alcuni dei lavori più pericolosi e faticosi, per ora non sarà possibile ripristinare com'era la struttura, ci concentreremo sulle operazioni primarie. Come rendere sicura una parte della struttura per la tua permanenza e il ripristino delle mie funzioni principali."

La ricostruzione fu davvero estenuante, Gaia cominciò col riparare il suo nucleo, le stanze del personale e tutti i sistemi di ausilio, per poter ospitare Aloy in sicurezza e per azzerare la possibilità di pericoli per lei durante la sua permanenza nella struttura.

C'era un via vai di machine dal Calderone nell'Abbraccio dei Nora, il Calderone Sigma con i pezzi di ricambio e all'interno i multi servitori aiutavano Aloy nella ricostruzione delle parti più delicate, lei imparava in fretta istruita sulla meccanica e sull'elettronica da Gaia.

Aveva i suoi strumenti rinvenuti quasi sepolti e un po' arrugginiti nella stanza di Margo Shĕn: Alpha responsabile della costruzione della sub funzione Efesto.

Quel giorno, lì aveva osservati con estrema curiosità mentre Gaia le impartiva la prima lezione di elettronica, si era quasi bruciata un dito nel tentativo di saldare alcuni cavi e componenti su un pannello video.

I giorni passarono veloci e Aloy perse la cognizione del tempo e persino dello spazio perché usciva raramente se non per cacciare e lavarsi e poi smise anche di procurarsi il cibo, perché c’era talmente da fare che Gaia aveva ripristinato per lei un generatore di cibo liofilizzato.

Passava anche le notti china sui log degli alpha ad istruirsi sulle funzioni subordinate di Gaia e a ripristinare i vari circuiti principali che le servivano per permetterle di controllare la struttura e persino i software da caricare nella sua memoria e persino un upgrade per il suo linguaggio ancora troppo da macchina.

Una mattina Aloy si svegliò fradicia di sudore, si sentiva un groppo in gola e la testa le girava, all'improvviso la nausea la colpì costringendola ad alzarsi per correre in bagno.

Vomitò tenendosi sulle braccia tremanti, poi quasi barcollando si appoggiò al lavabo e mise il viso sotto il getto d'acqua fredda "Aloy, la tua postazione era vuota, ho rilevato suoni di un malore in atto. Ti senti bene?" La voce di Gaia la raggiunse dalla stanza affianco, il suo globo giallo si illuminò in attesa di risposta, Aloy si accasciò a terra ansimando "...Gaia ... No per niente... Ho vomitato anche l'anima ..." Disse cercando di alzarsi "La sala medica è completa all'ottanta percento, puoi recarti là, altrimenti posso ordinare ad un multi servitore di portartici" Lei scosse la testa "Oh no quei così mi innervosiscono... no, no ... sto bene, ho bisogno solo di qualche minuto. Sarà quel cibo liofilizzato che sono costretta a mangiare da un po’, oggi se abbiamo qualche ora di pausa andrò a caccia" Disse alzandosi "Aloy, la sala è comunque accessoriata di alcune scorte mediche, se tu mi descrivessi i tuoi sintomi..." Aloy scosse la testa quasi infuriata "Gaia va tutto bene, ti prego, dammi un minuto! Lasciami, lasciami sola ci vediamo nella sala di controllo..." "Come desideri Aloy a più tardi".

Aloy continuò a stare male anche i giorni seguenti, Gaia preoccupata per lei cercò più volte di convincerla ad andare nella sala medica e fare qualche controllo ma senza successo "Aloy, potrei confrontare i tuoi sintomi con alcune informazioni nel mio database?" Aloy era seduta alla scrivania con la testa appoggiata fra le mani, si sentiva debole e non riusciva a mandare giù niente "E va bene... Si, fa pure Gaia..." Disse dolorosamente con un ghigno sul volto.

Poco dopo il globo di Gaia si spense e apparì di fronte a lei l'ologramma della I.A. "Aloy, ho trovato nel mio database alcune nozioni di medicina, ma sono tutte molto forvianti..." Aloy fece una smorfia massaggiandosi la fronte "Forvianti... che?" Esclamò "I tuoi sintomi sono presenti in molte diagnosi e possono trarci in inganno, ma direttamente dall'archivio di Travis Tate..." Aloy si morse le labbra a quel nome, l'ideatore di Ade "No! non nominarmelo quell'idiota!" Esclamò esasperata, Gaia si zittì per un momento poi la luce emanata dal globo pulsò "In memoria possiedo alcuni frammenti dei suoi archivi personali e indicano che questi tuoi sintomi potrebbero essere riconducibili ad una gestazione in atto" Disse Gaia, facendo comparire sul monitor di fronte ad Aloy alcuni scritti di Travis "Gestazione?" Esclamò sorpresa a bocca aperta. L'ologramma mosse la mano e annuì con la testa "Come puoi leggere in questo stralcio di un testo, scritto antecedentemente agli avvenimenti di Zero Dawn: Quella tizia mi ha rintracciato... dice che ha le nausee mattutine... che a volte non si regge in piedi, che si sente uno straccio... non sarà incinta? Accidenti! Certo mi ricordo di esserci andato giù pesante con lei... Abbiamo scopato come animali... LOG DANNEGGIATO. È presente un altro log ma risulta essere pesantemente danneggiato: LOG DANNEGGITO... Lei... Mi dispiace... Col bambino non è andata... DANNEGGIAMENTO CRITICO, Anche se non avrei potuto uscire da qui..." Aloy spalancò gli occhi, la volgare schiettezza di quell'individuo la colpì come un macigno, ma ancora di più la notizia che poteva essere incinta, ci aveva pensato ma si era detta che non poteva essere, di solito era sempre molto giudiziosa, ma in quel caso i sentimenti avevano preso il sopravvento sulla sua straordinaria intelligenza, complice quasi diciotto anni di emarginazione forzata "Aloy tutto bene?" "Non lo so... Io... Rost mi ha... istruito su queste cose... Ma non mi sono mai soffermata a pensarci che avrei potuto restare incinta così... Facilmente" Sussurrò piegando la testa osservando il piano della scrivania.

"...Potrebbe essere utile e necessario condividere le nozioni mediche inerenti al concepimento e alla gravidanza memorizzate nel mio database?" Aloy annuì ancora in preda all'ansia "Si... va bene Gaia... Dimmi tutto...".

La spiegazione di Gaia la lasciò imbarazzata e confusa, tutti quei paroloni tecnici erano faticosi da digerire "Aloy, posso farti una domanda?" La ragazza annuì scossa "Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai avuto una mestruazione? Nel vostro gergo... sanguinare... o ciclo" Chiese l'I.A. Aloy spalancò gli occhi ancora una volta e con le dita contò mentalmente "...E' vero io... Non sanguino da parecchio tempo... Credo quasi due mesi o forse di più non ricordo di preciso... ma non credevo... io non ci ho fatto caso, mentre ero qui a tentare di ripararti, non ho più pensato... a queste cose... ma sicuramente è successo prima di quella notte con Avad..." Aloy si strinse nelle spalle con espressione accigliata, Gaia la osservò in attesa "E' probabile che tu sia nella prima fase della gestazione" Le disse, lei inghiottì "... Perché non ci ho pensato che stupida! Insomma... Nemmeno Avad si è preoccupato che poteva accadere" Sussurrò un po’ arrabbiata "Le probabilità di concepimento non sono molto alte. Come ti ho spiegato sono solo alcuni giorni nell'arco del mese" Le rispose.

Aloy cambiò espressione, di sicuro Avad avrà pensato lo stesso, oppure era così preso dai suoi sentimenti per lei da non rendersi conto di questa possibilità e si sentiva così scossa, a disagio che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per dissipare quei dubbi dal suo cuore.

Tempo dopo, Aloy si sdraiò sul letto ancora agitata e perplessa, perché per una volta nella sua vita non aveva affrontato gli avvenimenti con il suo solito savoir-faire e ora forse si ritrovava in attesa di un bambino, ripensando a tutte le spiegazioni di Gaia, la testa le scoppiava, si strinse al cuscino pensando che non sarebbe mai riuscita a dormire, ma era talmente stanca che si addormentò subito.

L'indomani Gaia la convinse a mettere finalmente piede nella sala medica, c'erano molti macchinari, alcuni di essi sconosciuti ad Aloy, di cui non immaginava minimamente il funzionamento "Ah Gaia e ora? io non ho mai visto niente di simile..." Disse estasiata girandosi attorno, c’erano lampade rotonde con luci potenti, lettini tecnologici e armadietti di metallo con forniture mediche e terminali olografici.

L'ologramma di Gaia apparve al centro della sala le chiese di sdraiarsi sul lettino accanto a dei monitor e la istruì brevemente su quello che sarebbe accaduto "... Ho ricostruito questa sala in modo da averne il comando, resta sdraiata e osserva il monitor..." Disse sparendo.

Un braccio meccanico che spuntava dal soffitto con un monitor si mosse nella sua direzione quando Aloy si sdraiò sul lettino e si scoprì il ventre alzandosi la casacca, ai lati del letto alcuni bracci robotici si misero in movimento producendo un rumore metallico, uno di questi con una sonda all'estremità si posizionò sul ventre della giovane e sul monitor apparvero alcune immagini.

Aloy sgranò gli occhi "...Ma che cos'è?" Chiese quasi impaurita "Si chiama ecografia e quello che osservi nel monitor è l'interno del tuo corpo e più in particolare del basso ventre" Disse Gaia "L'interno... del mio corpo..." Ripeté sorpresa "Ora resta immobile e rilassata il più possibile, mentre ti esamino" Aloy sentì una pressione un po’ più marcata sulla sua pelle, la sonda tramite il braccio robotico si muoveva lentamente su di lei finché un bip attirò la sua attenzione sul monitor e il bracciò si fermò premendo un po’ più a fondo "Ehi, ma che ?!" Esclamò, il suono si arrestò e Gaia apparve accanto a lei "Osserva quel riquadro, ingrandisco l'immagine" Disse e l'immagine sul monitor venne ingrandita velocemente.

"Ma che cos'è?" Chiese di nuovo "Stando al mio archivio medico, è un feto di all'incirca 12 settimane, è il tuo bambino, è ancora troppo presto per sapere se è maschio o femmina ma posso farti ascoltare il suo cuore" Aloy si premette la mano sulla bocca, rossa in viso e col cuore che batteva a mille, all'improvviso un suono sordo riempì la sala e chiaramente si udì un battito appena accennato "Questo... è... il bambino mio e di Avad..." E con la mano premuta sulla bocca si tirò a sedere sul lettino afferrandosi le gambe e pianse, affondò la testa nelle braccia, fra le spalle mentre la registrazione del battito del cuore del bambino era in loop.

Gaia interruppe immediatamente la registrazione e il suo ologramma le rimase accanto mentre singhiozzava, per alcuni minuti, Aloy non riuscì a smettere di piangere, nella sua mente le emozioni avevano preso il sopravvento e non sapeva se era felice oppure no, ma di sicuro era una notizia che la spaventava.

"Aloy, rilevo un forte stress emotivo, come ti senti?" Alle parole di Gaia, Aloy alzò il volto e si asciugò le lacrime, poi sospirò "Non... Non lo so... Ho bisogno di dormire... Posso, posso restare qui?" Chiese ancora sconvolta, l'ologramma annuì e le luci si abbassarono, la ragazza si stese prendendosi la testa fra le mani e col respiro affannato cadde in un sonno profondo molto più rapidamente di quello che s'immaginava.

Passarono alcuni giorni da quella scoperta, Aloy continuava a stare male e non riusciva ad essere utile a Gaia nella sua opera di ricostruzione come avrebbe voluto, anche se ormai l'IA era quasi autosufficiente, grazie al rinnovano controllo su Efesto, sulle macchine e sui multi servitori che provvedevano a trasportare i pezzi di ricambio e alla ricostruzione dei suoi apparati meccanici nonché della struttura stessa.

Una sera di ritorno dalla caccia era all'esterno della struttura intenta a cuocere uno dei conigli che aveva abbattuto con fatica, si sentiva debole e fuori fase, quando Gaia la chiamò dal suo focus "Aloy, sei tornata dalla caccia, come ti senti?" Aloy inghiottì un boccone e si sentì subito meglio, il cibo caldo e succoso era di sicuro meglio di quello liofilizzato a cui non si era mai abituata "Molto meglio... Sono riuscita a ucciderne un po' di più così potrò conservarlo nella ghiacciaia che hai fatto costruire per me"

"Affermativo. Aloy, mentre non c'eri ho analizzato la situazione della tua gravidanza e alla fine dei miei calcoli ho concluso che per la tua salute fisica e mentale sarebbe necessario che tu lasciassi questo centro, per ritornare fra i tuoi simili, almeno fino alla fine della gestazione." Disse Gaia, Aloy rimase a bocca aperta "Co... Cosa? Dovrei lasciare Gaia Prime ora, in piena ricostruzione?" Esclamò sorpresa "In verità la struttura è operativa al settanta percento, tutte le funzioni subordinate escluso Ade sono online nel sistema e posso cominciare a ripristinare altri centri: come Ilizia -9" "Ilizia? Ma non ce n'è bisogno..." Gaia rispose dopo qualche minuto apparendo nella sua forma di ologramma "Quel centro culla sarà utile per recuperare altri materiali genetici importanti per la tua sopravvivenza" Aloy scosse la testa continuando a mangiare il suo coniglio "E la guglia? Che ne dici di ripristinare la rete di Minerva? Così potremmo comunicare anche a grandi distanze?" Esclamò con enfasi "Anche Minerva è Online e i lavori di ripristino sono al venticinque percento, il minimo per poter comunicare con i calderoni" Aloy posò il piatto vuoto alzandosi "Non lo sapevo, quando... Quando hai cominciato i lavori? Perché non ne sapevo niente?" Sbottò irritata "Rilevo dei picchi emotivi molto forti nelle tue sinapsi, se ti ho contrariata me ne dispiace, puoi controllare i miei progressi e tutti i miei report sul terminale nella sala di controllo Aloy, ho solo omesso di mettertene a conoscenza perché in quel momento il tuo stato mentale non era consono, dato la notizia della tua gestazione" La ragazza si passò una mano fra i capelli sospirando, poi gettò lo sguardo triste a terra "Scusami... È solo che mi sembra di non servire più al mio scopo, di essere inutile per il motivo per il quale mi hai creata e... Che per inseguire un mio effimero desiderio di una notte sto deludendo te ed... Elisabet!" Disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

L'ologramma di Gaia inaspettatamente si avvicinò a lei e la sua espressione si fece tanto dolce quanto strana per un'intelligenza artificiale "Negativo, questo non potrà accadere, sei indispensabile per il mio mantenimento ora e lo sei stata per la mia messa in funzione, in quanto ai desideri, è un argomento che ho analizzato molto durante il periodo trascorso con il mio staff degli Alpha e sono giunta ad una conclusione: i desideri sono tipici della specie umana vi occorrono per dare un senso al vostro ciclo vitale e tu sei umana Aloy, sei nata proprio per questo, nei miei processi sub neurali ho sviluppato il desiderio di aiutare l'umanità a sopravvivere. Ma anche di avere di nuovo qualcuno come Elisabet con cui confrontarmi o semplicemente parlare."

Parlare pensò Aloy eppure come Cyan era solo una macchina, tuttavia a volte aveva parole più dolci lei di qualsiasi altro uomo o donna con cui lei avesse mai parlato.

Aloy si risedette accanto al falò sorridendo di nuovo rilassata "Grazie Gaia, sei gentile... le tue parole mi rendono davvero felice... sei più umana di quello che pensi lo sai?" Mormorò asciugandosi gli occhi.

"Andrò a portare questi conigli nella ghiacciaia e poi insieme analizzeremo i tuoi progressi così potrò pensare alla tua proposta di tornare a Meridiana... là c'è Avad, forse ha il diritto di sapere che c'è il suo bambino nel mio ventre..."

Aloy era esausta, la gravidanza le toglieva le forze e mentre camminava verso la sua stanza pensò e ripensò a quella notte, non poteva essere solo l'attrazione ad aver guidato il suo corpo fra le braccia di Avad, le mancava ma non come si aspettava, d'altronde non avevano mai vissuto assieme e lei era stata sola dal momento in cui Rost, il suo patrigno era morto per salvarle la vita.

Era l'unica persona che le mancasse di più al mondo perché oramai non avrebbe potuto più vederlo né parlargli, stancamente si sedette sul letto togliendosi i vestiti per farsi una doccia.

Gaia era una presenza confortante, finora si erano sostenute a vicenda, nonostante fosse solo una macchina la capiva benissimo, anche quando aveva bisogno di restare da sola si manifestava nei suoi appartamenti solo se lei la chiamava.

Quando ritornò coi capelli bagnati stretti nell'asciugamano e addosso vestiti puliti e asciutti la richiamò "Sì Aloy, tutto bene?" Aloy sorrise sfregandosi i capelli con l'asciugamano "Si... Mi sento sempre più stanca... Volevo parlare con te e poi credo che andrò a dormire presto..." L'ologramma di Gaia annuì "Dai miei archivi si evince che è normale per una donna nel tuo stato stancarsi, già in un periodo così iniziale di una gestazione."

Esclamò lei, Aloy sorrise di nuovo sfregandosi il viso umido "Gaia abbi pazienza, puoi parlare più semplicemente di cosi no? Ormai sono tre mesi che ci siamo conosciute sicuramente hai imparato a farlo" Disse la ragazza "Si come desideri Aloy. Mentre ero intenta ad analizzare diverse operazioni, ho cominciato a pensare che, nonostante sia in contraddizione con quello che ci siamo dette prima, potresti restare qui." Aloy sgranò gli occhi interrogativa "Spiegati... Meglio Gaia" Mormorò "Ci penserebbero i multi servitori ad accudirti per tutto il periodo della tua gestazione e durante il parto, avresti tutte le cure più avanzate. L'unica mia preoccupazione è la tua tempra mentale, ti vedo sempre più triste, nulla può sostituire l'amore e il calore umano, in questi mesi ho cominciato a sviluppare quello che voi definite: dell'affetto per te e mi rattrista molto sapere che non potrò più parlarti per molto tempo, ma è inevitabile tu sei umana e hai bisogno dei tuoi simili. La fuori c'è la vita Aloy. La vita che Elisabet vi ha donato, la stessa vita che sta crescendo dentro di te e che un giorno nascerà".

Aloy commossa dalle parole di Gaia si prese il viso stringendosi nelle spalle e cominciò a singhiozzare "Oh grazie Gaia... A... Anch'io sono triste, all'idea di non poter più parlare con te... Non vorrei andarmene... Ma hai ragione, mi mancano Avad... Ed Erend...Anche Teersa sarà preoccupata per me..." L'ologramma annuì "Non devi preoccuparti per le operazioni di riparazione sono a buon punto e quando saranno terminati i lavori agli apparati della subroutine Minerva, potremmo comunicare e ti aggiornerò." "Quanto tempo potrebbe servirti per riparare i trasmettitori di Minerva?" Chiese Aloy sedendosi sul letto "Dai miei calcoli potrebbero servire dai sei ai sette mesi".

Aloy scosse la testa gettando lo sguardo sul muro bianco della sua stanza "Per allora io... Potrei ritornare, il mio bambino dovrebbe essere già nato, ma è troppo... tempo, non posso abbandonarti per così tanto... e se qualcosa andasse storto?" Chiese, l'ologramma di Gaia mosse la mano e le mostrò un ologramma con un grafico "Questo Aloy è un grafico, una rappresentazione delle probabilità dei rischi. Una simulazione dei rischi legati alla mia ricostruzione. L'avevo già calcolato quando abbiamo cominciato le operazioni di ripristino"

Aloy fissò l'ologramma interrogativa, poi scosse il capo "Ho imparato molto da te ultimamente ma l'unica cosa che riesco a capire da tutti questi numeri è che sono bassi... Significa forse basso rischio di fallimento? È questo che stai tentando di dirmi?" Gaia annuì con la testa "Ho calcolato ogni possibile scenario da quando non puoi più occuparti delle mansioni che ti avevo assegnato in vista di questo momento, cercando ogni possibilità di soluzione e in conclusione posso affrontare molteplici problematiche e risolverle in modo efficace." Disse l'IA, Aloy gettò lo sguardo a terra un po' scura in viso ma poi si risollevò abbozzando un sorriso "... Sembra proprio che tu sappia come cavartela anche da sola allora... Che io non abbia motivo di rimanere qui a GPrime nelle mie condizioni" Sussurrò un po' a malincuore "Questo è errato Aloy, sono arrivata a queste conclusioni solo dopo molte simulazioni e calcoli basati sulle mie attuali disponibilità, la tua assistenza è ancora necessaria per alcuni compiti e per fare fronte alla tua assenza dovrò creare alcuni multi servitori meccanici anche se il loro intelletto è molto inferiore al tuo, nel gergo umano: 'sei insostituibile e mi arrangerò come posso' però non dovrai preoccuparti il sistema di terra formazione è stato comunque attivo per diciannove anni senza il mio controllo, ora invece è stato ripristinato per il quaranta percento, potrà continuare con le operazioni come di consueto ed efficacemente per molti altri decenni a venire, grazie al tuo intervento e al mio riavvio".

Aloy annui di nuovo passandosi stancamente la mano sul viso e poi nei capelli rossi "E va bene Gaia... Mi hai convinto, comincerò a preparare la mia partenza domani mattina anche se non vorrei…" E così dicendo prese a sfregarsi i capelli umidi con l'asciugamano, l'ologramma di Gaia annuì e sparì lasciandola sola e libera di riposarsi.

Qualche giorno dopo Aloy aveva riposto nella sua sacca i suoi abiti di ricambio e le provviste per il viaggio, alcuni pezzi di carne e frutta essiccata insieme a delle borracce piene d'acqua e succo di frutta.

Attendeva il momento giusto per partire alla volta di Meridiana, era triste, Gaia era diventata in quei mesi come una madre per lei nonostante il suo vocabolario fosse ancora tecnico, ma imparava in fretta da lei il gergo umano.

Si guardò ancora una volta intorno, Gaia Prime non era più come quando era arrivata tempo prima: l'esterno era stato parzialmente ricostruito dai servitori meccanici e il via vai di macchine con carichi di materiali aveva attirato qualche curioso, ma prontamente Gaia li aveva scoraggiati inviando alcune pattuglie non bellicose a spaventarli, per dissuaderli ad assecondare la loro curiosità.

Anche la voragine che circondava la struttura era stata riempita e le sezioni ricostruite, almeno temporaneamente il loro esterno per permettere ad Aloy di percorrere tutti i corridoi in sicurezza, con la squadra di macchine e multi servitori istruiti da Gaia cerano volute solo poche settimane.

Così dopo aver salutato l'ologramma di Gaia per l’ultima volta scalò scendendo con molta cautela le scale e i pioli che Sylens tempo prima le aveva fatto trovare, in virtù della sua esperienza nei ghiacci come sciamano Banuk non gli era stato difficile prepararle la via per l'impervia Vetta Amara, d'altronde ne aveva costruito la metà vent'anni prima per il suo tornaconto.

Aloy arrivata finalmente sulla terra pianeggiante, sellò il corsiero legandogli le provviste sulla schiena e salì in groppa mettendosi in marcia non era ancora l'alba e un po' di aria fredda le sferzava il viso lasciandole sulle spalle un po' di brina umida, d'altronde la montagna e la pianura sottostante era in una zona fredda e ghiacciata ma che allontanandosene lasciava spazio a una tiepida natura, dapprima un po' spoglia e poi piano piano rigogliosa e coprente.

Oramai era l'ultima comunicazione che potevano avere insieme lei e Gaia, da lì in avanti sarebbe stata sola fino a Meridiana "...Grazie Gaia... Appena potrò tornerò a GPrime, te lo prometto" Disse ansante, un po' per l'andatura del corsiero, un po' per l'emozione "Non preoccuparti per le operazioni qui è tutto sotto controllo, appena mi sarà possibile riparerò le antenne per poter comunicare di nuovo con te. Aloy abbi cura di te e del bambino non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo o conoscerla" Le disse Gaia dal suo focus poi Aloy rallentò l'andatura per poter rispondere ancora una volta "Ma certo, fa in fretta con quelle antenne... Allora, arrivederci!" Rispose "Arrivederci Aloy, sarà una delle mie priorità una volta ripreso il controllo della subroutine Minerva. Continuerò a monitorare le tue funzioni vitali per un breve periodo, dopo che non potremo più comunicare, ho calcolato basandomi sui dati inviati dagli osservatori in quei dintorni che riuscirò a farlo fino a quasi alla fine del tuo percorso poi perderò il segnale. A presto" La ragazza annuì pronunciando un flebile si, poi spronò il destriero meccanico e la comunicazione si chiuse da lì in avanti era sola, la sua missione era in parte compiuta, aveva riavviato Gaia e sapeva che presto avrebbe rivisto Erend, Avad e la bellissima Meridiana, allora sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso trasognato mentre si tuffava nell'orizzonte e nei colori dell'alba appena sorta, nel fresco del mattino.


End file.
